What they are
by Last-Black
Summary: Brianna's dead. They all knew that. Especially Caleb who knew the truth. And with Chase gone, Reid dating the other Collins twin, and the weird appearence of an UNDEAD Brianna, Ipswich is in for a nightmare that won't end...
1. Prologue

**So instead of finishing my other kazillion stories I'm starting a new one that's kind of different than my usual stories. One more about new kids than the sons but still all about the sons... The story takes place in October as I see the movie as going on in September. It's a Pogue/OC**

**Brianna- Two years ago**

Brianna Danvers glared at her boyfriend. Pogue Parry was pinned under her.

"Bria, no." Pogue laughed. Brianna rolled over onto her back.

"Why not Pogue? What's the worst that can happen?" She asked.

"It could kill you. You know it could. It drained you last time." He stated getting serious.

"No. You're scared." She said, getting up and redressing.

"I'm not scared Bria. I just can't lose you." Pogue said, pulling her back into him. Brianna's eyes flamed. "No." He muttered again. She let her eyes return to normal.

"I just want this one thing." She cried. Pogue kissed her head and held her to him. His eyes flamed as he tilted her head up.

"I can't." He said. She shoved him away.

"You would've any other time." She stated.

"No." Pogue growled. Brianna's eyes flashed and she was gone. "Bria!" He screamed… Brianna sped down the road. She saw the water stream but ignored it. The car went spinning. Brianna had slammed her head on the steering wheel. She woke up a few hours later. A man pulled her from the car. Her leg was gushing blood. The man flashed his teeth.

"This will hurt, Brianna." He said, sinking fangs into her neck. Brianna screamed and blacked out soon after…

**Reese- Three years ago**

Reese Moore looked up at his father as the man came into the room. He looked different, paler.

"Dad, you don't look so good." He stated.

"Come here, Reese." Patrick Moore said. Reese backed away from his father. Patrick took a step towards his son. He grabbed the boy's shirt. "You and your mother can join me. Your mother already has." Reese shook his head.

"No… being a witch is bad enough, I don't want to be a… Ahhhhh" He argued only to have his father's fangs bite into him.

"Welcome to your new life, Reese." His father said as his son's eyes rolled into the back of his head…

**Wes-A year and a half ago**

Wes Raiper rolled away from his brother. The older Raiper boy kicked at the younger.

"You trying to get us both killed?" The older boy said. Wes spat out blood.

"It was an accident." He said. Michael Raiper bent down. He held a knife the younger Raiper's throat.

"Yeah and so is this." He said, slicing his brother's throat. Wes grabbed it.

"Mikey." He choked his vision fading as his brother disappeared. Wes Raiper didn't know how lucky he was. He was the only one not to feel the vampire's bite. Michael Raiper was killed by his brother's hands ten days later…

**Kylee-A year and a half ago**

Kylee Eastwood clutched her stomach. Michael Raiper stood over her. His younger brother lay dying in a ditch somewhere.

"I didn't… Mikey, I… It wasn't supposed to go that far." She tried to argue. Michael kicked her.

"What is it with you two? Every time I turn around you're sleeping in my brother's bed. Fuckin him behind my back." He yelled. "Well he's dead now. And sorry sweetheart so are you." Michael pulled the same blade that was used on his brother out and held it to his ex girlfriend's chest.

"Please, no, Michael, I didn't… I love you… not him. Never him." Kylee pleaded. Michael laughed. He slid the knife lower to her stomach.

"I know you did, baby." He said, kissing her as he stabbed her in the stomach. Kylee's head jerked back. Michael let her. He twisted the knife. "But it just wasn't enough." He pulled the knife out. "See you in hell, babe." He walked away letting her bleed to death. Kylee saw somebody walking back towards her.

"Michael, I… I knew…" She stuttered over blood. The man got closer. Kylee screamed…

**Ashley- July 14, 2006**

Chase Collins grabbed his sister's arm. He got them outside the car as it slammed into the guardrail.

"You actually killed them." Ashley said, holding onto her brother. Chase nodded. He stared blankly at the scene. "Chase we need to go." The older twin nodded again, disappearing with his sister.

"Get packed, we're visiting Dad… our real dad." Chase said… Four months later… Reid Garwin held Ashley's waist as they danced.

"What's your brother up to?" He growled.

"I don't know, I don't babysit him." Ashley stated.

"You might as well." Reid said. Ashley froze and shoved Reid away before walking off. Reid caught up with her. "I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Yes you did." Ashley mumbled. Reid kissed her tears away.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her hard and making her head spin. Ashley screamed as she felt something go through her brother. Reid caught her as she fell…


	2. A Nightmare that never Ends

_The girl's black hair fell down her back. She smirked at one of the four boys watching her. He was breathing harder than the others. _

"_What's wrong little brother?" She asked. Her voice was soft. The oldest of the four boys stepped forward._

"_You died." He said. The girl walked towards him. She shook her head, as she laid a hand on her brother's face. _

"_No, Caleb, I gained more power." She said. She snatched her hand from her brother's face. The quartet went flying backwards into separate posts. They were tied to each of them. Flames burst at the base…_ Caleb Danvers sat up in bed. The clock beeped reading two o'clock am. He lay back against his pillows.

"Just a dream." He muttered. "She's dead. Brianna is dead." He stared at the ceiling. He was just starting to drift off as his phone lit up. He stared at the unknown number. It stopped ringing. Caleb took a breath. The phone lit up once more. A text this time. _Tell mommy Bria came home. _That was it and the phone got turned off…

**********************************************Pogue*********************************************************************************************************

Pogue Parry had his pillow over his ears something he hadn't done since he was a kid. He had picked up the habit again when Bria died. His Bria. She was gone. She couldn't be. He still felt her. How could he not? He was the one that killed her.

"_Bria, no." Pogue laughed. Brianna rolled over onto her back. _

"_Why not Pogue? What's the worst that can happen?" She asked._

"_It could kill you. You know it could. It drained you last time." He stated getting serious._

"_No. You're scared." She said, getting up and redressing. _

"_I'm not scared Bria. I just can't lose you." Pogue said, pulling her back into him. Brianna's eyes flamed. "No." He muttered again. She let her eyes return to normal. _

"_I just want this one thing." She cried. Pogue kissed her head and held her to him. His eyes flamed as he tilted her head up. _

"_I can't." He said. She shoved him away._

"_You would've any other time." She stated. _

"_No." Pogue growled. Brianna's eyes flashed and she was gone. "Bria!" He screamed. It was two days later when they found Brianna's car in a ravine. Brianna wasn't in it and the rain was so bad the police had assumed she was swept away. It shook the family hard. William had used like crazy trying to find his daughter which had drained his life. _A wisp of wind blew through the apartment. Pogue shot up.

"Bria?" He whispered into the wind. He heard Brianna's laugh echo around him. "Stop torturing me! I didn't mean anything!" He screamed. Brianna's laugh grew louder. It stopped only to transition into her favorite song…

************************************Reid and Tyler***************************************************************************************************************

Reid Garwin sat perched atop the steeple. He leaned back against it. Cigarette hanging in his mouth. Somebody sat beside him. Tyler Simms looked at the ground below him.

"I don't think Bria died." He said.

"Then where the hell has she been the past year and a half?" Reid snapped.

"I don't know. I mean she and Pogue had gotten into a fight before she was last seen. Maybe she just needed time alone." Tyler shrugged.

"That's not like Bria. And anyway it's Pogue's fault she's gone." Reid swore, tossing the cigarette over the edge.

"It is not Pogue's fault." Tyler stated.

"If it's not Pogue's whose fault is it?" Reid yelled. He stood up only to disappear…

*****************************************Vampires*************************************************************************************************************

Brianna Danvers smacked the back of Wes Raiper's head. The boy looked at her. Kylee Eastwood giggled. She rested her feet in the middle of the two front seats. Reese Moore rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong Reese cup?" Brianna asked.

"Nothing." Reese swore. He stared at the road signs. They were sitting in the parking lot of Burger King. Ipswich hadn't changed since Brianna had last been there. Kylee laid her head on her friend's shoulder.

"So how do we tell your brother that you're home?" She asked. Brianna shrugged. She had called her mother after being gone for six months. Evelyn had told her oldest child to never return. Reese looked at the girl in the mirror. Wes spun around in the seat.

"Everytime you two get that close I'm waiting for you to kiss." He said breaking the tension. Brianna smiled down at the girl near her before planting one on her. Wes groaned and flopped back into his seat. Reese cracked up.

"You asked for that." He told the other boy in the front seat. Wes closed his eyes. A yellow Ducati pulled in beside them. Brianna sank down into the seat.

"That is one awesome ride." Kylee stated.

"The boy or the bike?" Wes asked.

"Don't make me come up there." Kylee threatened.

"It's Pogue." Brianna said, sinking lower.

"You came back Bria. You're going to have to show up, baby girl." Reese stated. Brianna shook her head. Pogue walked back out. Wes rolled the window door.

"Dude, love the bike." He said.

"Thanks." Pogue said.

"Hey we're new in town? Any good hotels around here?" Reese asked.

"Only bed and breakfasts." Pogue swore.

"Any good ones?" Kylee asked leaning up in between the seats.

"Straight down this road and to your left about three miles." Pogue said. He winked at Kylee. "Pogue Parry by the way."

"Kylee Eastwood." Kylee said. The car backed up and tore off leaving Pogue staring. Brianna folded her arms over her chest.

"Mature, Bria." Reese said. He was sitting against the car's window. His eyes went a quick shade of red before going back to normal. His harmonica was in his hand. Kylee forced her best friend to lean against her.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Reese?" She asked.

"Same reason you and Bria have to make out. It's fun." He said as his phone rang. "Hi Mom."

"Hey Mrs. Moore!" Everyone yelled. Reese rolled his eyes…

************************************Brianna and Kylee************************************************************************************************************

Kylee Eastwood curled up on the bed as Brianna walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Wes' boxers and a flannel shirt of Reese's.

"So that was Pogue Parry?" She teased.

"Where're the guys?" Brianna asked.

"Wes got a little thirsty." Kylee shrugged.

"Beer run or blood run?" Brianna asked.

"Both." Kylee shrugged.

"Great." Brianna mumbled.

"We were in the sun, I'm sure we all could use a little to drink." Kylee stated. Brianna shot her a glare.

"They're not bringing someone here are they?" She asked.

"Nope. Blood bank." Kylee said. Brianna's eyes flamed red. She curled up beside Kylee as a pillow landed where she wanted it to. Reese and Wes walked in with a cooler.

"Dinner is served." Wes said, grabbing something that resembled a kool-aid jammer. He flopped back on one of the beds. He looked over at the girls. "Hey Bria after dinner can you take care of something for me?"

"Depends. Is it something in your pants?" Brianna asked.

"You know it babe." Wes smirked.

"After dinner we are going to Nicky's." Kylee said. Brianna shot up.

"Nicky's?" She asked.

"Yeah, Nicky's." Kylee said. Brianna grabbed another blood bag. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling…

*******************************Brianna and Pogue***************************************************************************************************************

"_What the hell?" Brianna giggled, tripping as Pogue pulled her into the storage room. _

"_Privacy." Pogue laughed. Brianna kissed him. Pogue backed her up into the wall. He lifted her up. Brianna smiled at him as the kiss broke._

"_Seems Mr. Parry is planning to get a little lucky in the storage room." She smirked. Pogue shrugged. He kissed her again making her head spin. The farther along the kiss escalated so did their need. Brianna gasped as he pushed into her... _

*******************************************Brianna************************************************************************************************************

"We can't go to Nicky's. The Sons…" She said.

"All the more time to tell them." Kylee stated. She had a dribble of blood on the corner of her mouth. She licked at it. Brianna sat up.

"Guess I better change then." She said. She turned to Wes as she opened the bathroom door with new clothes. Wes dropped his blood bag and ran in after her…

'_Caleb, I'm telling you, they weren't normal.' _Pogue said into the phone.

"And I'm telling you, you're paranoid." Caleb said as he tried to find a shirt.

'_Caleb, I'm a straight guy and I was even saying the two boys were hot. And the chick.' _Pogue sighed.

"Maybe they're just good looking." Caleb suggested. "Listen I'll see you at Nicky's after I pick up Sarah."

'_Whatever man.' _Pogue said. He hung up the phone and sped through town.

Soooo... I'm attempting this. The idea has been bugging me for a while and I'm actually quite sucked into it... More is explained in the next chapter and all the Sons but Caleb find out Brianna's back.


	3. Bria Makes a comeback

**Chapter Two: Brianna runs into Pogue at Nicky's, Caleb won't listen to the boys, Wes has a issue with Pogue, Kate meets Brianna again, and Reid knows what Brianna is.**

***********************Wes**********************************************************************************************************************

Kylee dragged Brianna out to dance. Wes smirked laying his head back against the booth. Reese threw a fry at him.

"Just cause Bria did what she did." He groaned.

"Went down." Wes stated. Reese kicked him under the table. A group of boys walked in. A blonde girl hung off the leader's arm. "Sons of Ipswich, you guess?"

"Gotta be. That's Bria's brother." Reese said, leaning back again. Brianna had stiffened against Kylee whose nostrils were flaring. The two girls moved back to the table. Brianna jerked on Wes' arm.

"We gotta go." She begged.

"Why don't we say hi?" Wes taunted.

"I say no." Brianna snapped.

"One dance with me and then we'll leave, Bria." Wes offered. Brianna sighed. She took Wes' hand…

************************************Reid*********************************************************************************************************************

"It's Bria." Reid said, staring at the pale beauty on the dance floor. Tyler turned around. Sure enough Brianna Danvers was there grinding against another guy. She had let her hair grow out. Reid stared at her. The guy she was grinding against seemed relaxed. But he'd nip her neck at times. Brianna would giggle as he did. Tyler looked over at Reid. They both booked it over to the tables.

"Bria's alive!" The younger Sons yelled. Pogue's head shot up.

"Who's Bria?" Sarah asked. Caleb glared at the two.

"You didn't tell her Bria was?" Pogue asked.

"I don't like talking about my DEAD sister." Caleb yelled. Pogue shoved away from the table. He walked over to where Brianna and Wes were dancing.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Brianna slinked away. Wes grabbed her waist.

"Actually I do." He said.

"Well I just wanted to make sure Brianna was okay. Since she's had most of us thinking she was dead for two years." Pogue growled.

"I can explain. I asked Mom to…" Brianna stated.

"Yeah well your mom didn't!" Pogue yelled. Brianna held her head down. Wes grabbed the back of her head.

"Do you really want to find this out here? In the middle of Nicky's?" Brianna hissed. Wes forced her to keep her head down.

"Bria, you have to calm down." Wes muttered.

"No he wants to know. He deserves to." Brianna snarled. Wes threw Kylee and Reese a glance.

"We better go outside then." Wes sighed. "Just remember, you wanted him to know." Brianna looked up. Red surrounded her eyes.

"One of them might as well. As long as it's not Caleb." She said.

"Caleb wants to believe you're dead." Pogue stated.

"Sounds like my brother." Brianna said. "Don't hate me." Wes gripped her arm as she walked outside. Pogue followed them. Kylee and Reese trailed behind making sure they weren't followed. Brianna stopped in the alleyway. "Remember Reid's vampire kick like three years ago? Right before I disappeared?"

"Bria what's that got to do with anything?" Pogue asked.

"Just answer me." She begged.

"Yeah…" He said.

"That's what we are. Only we're witches first." Wes said. Reese started playing the harmonica that had appeared in his hand.

"In other words, we're a little different than your usual vampire." Brianna shrugged. "And before you ask, yes Kylee and I still have that lovely time of the month."

"They really do." Wes assured. Kylee glared at him, eyes going red. Something slammed into Wes. "Not cool, Kylee."

"Fun though Wes." Kylee smirked. Brianna rolled her eyes. Pogue was still confused.

"Hey guys why don't you head back home? I'll be home later." She told her friends. The other three vampires ran off. "I want to ride that Ducati anyway." She smiled turning back to Pogue…

***********************Pogue***********************************************************************************************************************************

Shoes kicked off to the side and clothes scattered across the room. Brianna was just coming back down from her high. Pogue was still on his. Brianna smiled up at him as he rested on his elbows above her.

"So you're a vampire?" He asked. Brianna laughed.

"Yeah. I am." She said, shoving him onto the mattress.

"How'd it happen?" He asked.

"I wrecked and I used to get out of the car. My leg was broken, blood gushing. He must've smelt it. He leaned over and looked in my eyes. 'This will hurt, Brianna' he said and his teeth sunk into my neck. Next thing I know I'm at his house. I met Reese and the others there. Reese's dad turned me and the others." Brianna said. "It's rare for a non witch to transform. The magic mixes the blood."

"Wow." Pogue said. Brianna laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you." She swore staring at the ceiling.

"I missed you too." Pogue said, kissing her head…

******************************Reese****************************************************************************************************************************

Wes hooked up the Wii and tossed the other controller to Reese.

"Wonder where Bria is?" Kylee said, walking into the room.

"She probably hooked up with that guy." Reese shrugged. Wes lay out on the bed as Reese picked a game.

"She wouldn't." He growled.

"Jealous, Wes?" Kylee asked. Wes sat up.

"No. She just wouldn't. That's not something Bria would do." Wes said. He swung the controller crazily as Reese served the tennis ball. Kylee glanced at Reese.

"You know it's not love with you and Bria right?" Reese asked Wes.

"I know. I just can't see her back in her ex's arms." Wes said. Kylee leaned on her knees and kissed Wes' neck. Wes moaned feeling her fangs on his neck. Reese rolled his eyes.

"We gonna play or what?" Reese asked. Kylee bit into Wes' neck. "Guess not. I'm in the shower." He groaned…

*******************************Sarah***********************************************************************************************************************

Caleb punched a wall. Sarah jumped a mile into the air.

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling a sheet up.

"She's dead and they can't take it." Caleb swore. "She's dead." He repeated. Sarah pulled him back into bed.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"My sister. Bria was ten months and a day older than me. Shocked the hell out of my dad. We grew up close. She'd protect me but as we got older she and Pogue fell in love. Bria had the power. She had had the power longer than we did. But Bria couldn't use the same way. She and Pogue had sex; don't ask how I know this, but Bria used. Power mixing with power resulted in Bria collapsing. She was unconscious for weeks. Mom refused to let her baby girl die and my dad did everything he could. Bria finally woke up but Pogue would never touch her afterwards. Soon they were all fine but Bria always had the urge to mix powers again something that would kill her. She and Pogue were out at the lake two years ago and they got into a fight. Bria stormed off. Bria being Bria was crying as she drove. Ended up wrecking her car. The car was totaled but Bria was nowhere. Dad used and used and used. It's what aged him so fast. Bria called six months later. She was alive but couldn't come home. Mom hung up on her. Pogue had been beating himself up. I mean he was fifteen and his girlfriend disappeared right after a fight. Cops wanted to blame him but there was no evidence. A month after Bria called Mom she showed up at my window. Bria was a vampire. How the hell do you tell your best friend the girl he loves is an undead runaway?" Caleb said.

"You kept all that from Pogue?" Sarah asked.

"Bria's dead, Sarah, my sister is dead. That thing that looks like her is dead." Caleb mumbled…

************************************Tyler**********************************************************************************************************************

Reid banged on the apartment door.

"I know Bria's here Pogue!" He yelled. Pogue cracked the door open.

"Come back later Reid." He said. Reid caught the door as Pogue tried to shut it.

"I want to see her Pogue." Reid argued.

"Give me two minutes Reid." Brianna requested. Reid smirked as Pogue shut the door. It reopened. Brianna was standing there in her clothes.

"Vampire?" Reid asked. Brianna snarled.

"You're dumb, Garwin." She said, flashing fangs. Reid punched the air. She grabbed his shirt as Tyler appeared. He followed them in laughing.

"Missed you Bria." Tyler said. Brianna hugged the youngest son.

"Have you kept my brother and Reid from killing each other?" She whispered in his ear. Tyler nodded. Brianna had always been his best friend. Many thought it was Reid but it was Brianna. Rosalind Simms had gone a bit senile when her husband died when Tyler was five and Brianna being six had stepped in and taught him to ride a two wheeler. She had turned into Tyler's second mom. Life was good for them when they were little.

"Did you tell her about…?" Reid asked, getting a hand wrapped around his mouth. Pogue stood behind him.

"About what Pogue?" Brianna asked. Tyler went to talk as there was a knock at the door.

"Pogue!" Kate Tunney's voice called. Brianna glared at Pogue.

"Kate Fucking Tunney?" She mouthed. Pogue looked between the door and Brianna.

"Pogue!" Kate yelled again. Pogue opened the door. Kate shoved into the room. "You were supposed to meet me at Nicky's… Who's this?" She added seeing Brianna.

"Oh I'm offended, Tunney." Brianna said.

"Brianna?" Kate gasped, instinctively grabbing onto Pogue. Brianna's eyes flashed red. She felt her fangs push through her gums.

"I have to go." She said. Pogue went to grab her…

**************************Kylee********************************************************************************************************************************

Brianna slammed the door open. Kylee and Wes were going at it like rabbits. Reese was in the other bedroom.

"Is that necessary?" Brianna asked. Wes pulled out of Kylee and looked up at the black haired girl. Reese busted in through the door. He saw the sobbing girl in the doorway.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Pogue moved on." She said falling into her friend…

*********************************Caleb************************************************************************************************************************

Pogue ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at the tee shirt Brianna had left. He fucked up. Again. He had thought about using to go find Brianna and tell her he loved her and Kate was nothing which for the time being she was but Caleb would have a bitch fit. Pogue was ascending in less than a week. He wanted Brianna by his side when he did. Somebody knocked on the door. Caleb let himself in.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry okay… I kinda knew Bria was alive." He said. Pogue glared at him.

"You've known for the past two years your sister was alive?" He asked.

"She came to me at night. What did you want me to do? Tell you she was alive? Let it haunt you?" Caleb returned. Pogue's eyes went black. Caleb started choking.

"You could have told me! I had a right to know!" Pogue yelled. Reid and Tyler barged in.

"Pogue cut it out!" Tyler yelled at the older teen. Pogue's eyes returned to normal as Caleb gulped in air. Reid stood between the two Sons.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Caleb knew!" Pogue yelled. "Get out." He added as an after thought…

**************************************Vampires*****************************************************************************************************************

Brianna swung the Wii controller hard.

"Jeez, Bria trying to break the TV?" Wes asked, serving the tennis ball.

"Thought about it." Brianna said…

**Next Chapter... Chase and Ashley Collins have an agreement, Reid has girlfriend problems, Caleb has sisterly issues, Pogue has a dilemma, Wes gets into trouble, and Brianna and Kylee make out...**


End file.
